Unwanted
by Illusionary Ghost
Summary: Tara-hime and I joint wrote this Slayer fic that deals with Zelgadis and Sylphiel's unrequited feelings.


June 19, 2003

A Sylphiel and Zelgadis Fic 

Unwanted

By Tara-hime and Yashira

Evening shadows stretched into fingers of black silk, throwing the surrounding woodland and the serene log cabin nestled within the trees, into cascades of early night. With a tired sigh brushing free from his lips, Zelgadis hefted the worn axe over his sweat soaked shoulder with a frown. Wood cutting, for all its necessary uses, sucked big time! Lina and Gourry had shifted this frustrating and time consuming job to him while they took care of more urgent matters. ~_Like eating our supplies~_   
  
Although, he mused silently, as he ran a finger through his lilac colour hair and brushed it carefully out of his eyes, Amelia and Sylphiel weren't useless like that. They, at least, did the cooking. Point to ponder however, after Amelia's last batch of failed Seilune soup, maybe - just maybe - he wasn't willing to lay around all day to risk willful indigestion as much as Gourry and Lina did.   


With a rueful shake of his stony blue shoulders, Zelgadis glanced down at the pile of firewood with a breathless sigh. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Sylphiel was humming quietly to herself as she added a bit of salt to what was stirring in the pot on the fire. She lifted the spoon for a small taste test and wasn't pleased with her results. 'It needs something...' she thought to herself, 'Some sage perhaps… no dandelion leaves would be better…' With this in her mind, Sylphiel decided that now would be a good time to look for some wild herbs.   
  
Standing up, she lifted a small basket to put her findings in and told the others were she was going. Amelia said to be careful but Lina and Gourry were too busy gorging themselves to really notice her leaving. This had upset her some, but it was quickly forgotten. As she walked she gazed at the twinkling lights in the sky. "The stars are so bright tonight..." she said aloud to herself.  


"Sylphiel?" Zelgadis turned smoothly, his eyes narrowing through the shadows of night on the purple-haired miko, as she drifted nearby. "What are you doing out here?" Setting the axe down by the shattered wood he'd chopped earlier, he gestured for her to approach. "What? Did Gourry complain about the food or something?"   


Looking away from her stargazing, Sylphiel gave a small start at the sound of someone's voice. She turned in its direction, breathed a sigh of relief in seeing whom it was, before she walked towards Zelgadis. "Hello Zelgadis-san," she said sweetly, "the others have not eaten just yet. I tried some of the stew I was making and I thought it would be better if I could find a few herbs to add to it."  


"You sure about that?" He raised a thick, questioning eyebrow as he threw a querulous glance towards her bare, supple fingers. Empty. Good, at least she hadn't gone too far yet. With his eyes still fixed on her hands, he realized they looked very soft and gentle - like a noble-lady's hands who needed protecting. No wonder, Gourry's instinct to protect Sylphiel came out so often as it did. Lucky him, to have a body in which to act on those impulses… Wait, what was he thinking? He couldn't be jealous of that stupid, muscled bound idiot? That just didn't make any sense. It would be like saying he found her pretty in ways a chimera shouldn't. "It's pretty dark out there, you're liable to get lost. Don't you think you should go back and get Gourry or Lina to go with you?"  


Sylphiel turned to look back at the direction of the campsite with a thoughtful, faint and sad smile on her lips. After a moment she turned back to Zelgadis. "No, they've started eating what Amelia-hime has prepared for them... and I wouldn't want to interrupt them," she said in a soft voice. Even though she said she didn't, Sylphiel wanted nothing more than to go back and have Gourry-sama accompany her - walk with him underneath the starlight - perhaps finally tell him her feelings. But she knew that –that- would never happen… not as long as he was with Lina.  


"Ah," and could he be mistaken, but did Sylphiel harbour the same intolerance for badly cooked food as much as he did? "I can't blame you for getting out when you did." With the axe discarded and the firewood ready to be carted in, Zelgadis took a quick moment to run his blue fingers through his frizzy hair again. Pushing the hard, coarse strands from his sweat damp skin as if trying to straighten his appearance had the averse reaction of making him question why he did it. Who was he tried to look presentable for? Sylphiel? With a flush of red betraying those thoughts, Zelgadis drew his fingers to his side and forced himself to look elsewhere. No, he was definitely NOT interested in Sylphiel. How could he be? She liked Gourry, even though the blond muscled idiot was completely clueless about her feelings. "You still can't go by yourself. It's dangerous out there."

Sylphiel nodded her agreement and smiled softly, but her heart gave a small ache. Her thoughts were once again back to Gourry-sama and how he ignored her and paid more attention to Lina. Sylphiel knew that Gourry cared for her, but the fiery sorceress had a place in his heart that Sylphiel could never fill. It always hurt to see them together, like now, a moment before she ran into Zelgadis.

  
With a small shake of her head to clear her thoughts, she looked at the pile of freshly chopped wood. "Well, I see you are done with chopping firewood... perhaps you could accompany me?" she asked in a rather shy voice. She knew that Zelgadis preferred his solitude and was a little afraid of being rebuffed by him for asking.  


"Me?" He seemed taken aback by the question, stunned really, as if trying to understand how a girl as pretty like herself could ask for his company. _~I'm a monster...just look at this cursed body Rezo gave me~ _Coughing, as if to cover up the embarrassed pause which stretched out between them, Zelgadis found himself offering a causal, if nonchalant shrug. "Sure, I guess so. I mean, Gourry would never forgive me if I let you wander off to get eaten by some monster. And lets face it, with the type of monsters running about these days, you just never know what they'll put in their mouths." Of course, he thought of Noona the Fish monster who Lina had once roasted and which his companions, at the time, had given no other thought but to eat. (Before Noona met such a demise, he tended to put things, like Lina's head, into his mouth too.)  


Sylphiel smiled her gratitude, but it was one also of sadness at the once again mention of Gourry. She didn't really want to think of him right now, since it always reminded her of how alone she was. "Thank you Zelgadis-san, I appreciate it very much."   


Speaking the word of power, he casted a small meager glow of light with his left hand before gesturing to Sylphiel with his right. "You have any idea where the herbs, you need, are? This enterprise feels like a waste of time." He knew his words must have sounded like an insult to her, but that hadn't been his intention. He just couldn't help what he was: curt, blunt and thoughtless. Maybe he and Gourry did share something in common after all, although Zelgadis would rather assume it was skill with the sword than any idiocy of the brain.  


Sylphiel's eyes flinched with a brief flash of hurt as she walked beside him. He didn't really need to be harsh about it. "It-it wouldn't be a waste of time, if I could find some sage or... or dandelions for their leaves." her voice trailed off as she gave up on her reasons for doing this, and contented herself by looking at her feet. 'Zelgadis-san is doing this to be nice, but he must really find me bothersome.' she thought and her head drooped a little in sadness.   


Zelgadis did his best to keep his stance neutral and his shrug innocent as Sylphiel drew close to him, but a faint line of red tickled the side of his nose as if in treason of what he thought. He'd forgotten to put on his shirt and the stone groves, which littered his chimera-created body, shimmered in the magical light as if pointing out to this miko how ugly he truly was. Gesturing ahead of him, towards the shadowy forest which ruffled at their passing, Zelgadis realized belatedly that he had to say something to break the awkward silence that threaten to overwhelm them. "I, uh... didn't really mean… Well, you see..." Now he was sounding like a trapped fish on shore, suffocating to death. "I don't think that sort of thing grows under trees."  


Sylphiel looked confused at his stammering, usually Zelgadis was so… collected. Her eyes were drawn to the bright reflection of his skin from the light spell and lingered on his naked chest. For a moment she stared a bit longer than what could have been construed as an accidental look, before averted her eyes to the path ahead. 'I've never seen him without his beige tunic on, I never knew he was covered everywhere with those small stones.' Sylphiel wondered what it would feel like to touch them, and then berated herself for thinking in such foolish ways. "Yes, I suppose you're right, but I remember there is a meadow close by," she sounded hopeful.  


"I guess so…" Even as he said that, he found himself drawn to her bright, beautiful green eyes. It had been a mistake, he realized a trapped moment later, to look down into their glittery depths, but he couldn't turn away. He felt locked in by that gaze as if she had been a forest nymph and had cast _charm_ on him. _~I'm a monster - I'm not even human - why am I thinking like this?~ _It was so foolish to entertain the notion of wanting to be with someone when his curse had no cure in sight. Why did the Gods conspire against him by bringing Sylphiel so undeniable close and yet so utterly far apart from him? "Do you remember where it is?"   


Suddenly feeling quiet shy by Zelgadis' intense blue-eyed gaze, Sylphiel looked about the forest for the path to the meadow, glad for the distraction. There were two paths that had forked into the forest and Sylphiel took the one that seemed right. "I believe it's this one Zelgadis-san," she said in her soft melodic voice, turning her eyes back and waited for him to follow.  


He followed her without question. He couldn't help it. He went after Sylphiel as if she were the mythical maiden and he the unicorn that would soon lay in her lap. _~Oh great, I'm already thinking hentai thoughts! Gods... if she only knew what sort of real monster I was.~ _ And while he was a man with needs, he would never forget that he was also a horrible and ugly monster whose bestial urges had to be controlled at all costs.  


Sylphiel smiled at him and continued her walk towards the meadow. It was nice to take a walk in the forest and it was pleasant to share it with Zelgadis. He wasn't like the others in their little traveling party; Lina with her loud voice would break the peaceful quiet as well as Amelia with her rantings of justice. Not that she didn't enjoy their company, but Zelgadis seemed to enjoy some of the things she did.  
  
"I wonder how much further it is?" she asked, and as if her words had cast a magic spell they suddenly came upon a small tranquil meadow with a variety of wild flowers growing in the light of the stars overhead. Her eyes widened and she clasped her hands together in delight. "It's so lovely..." she said, softly.  


Sylphiel was right; the fugitive glen, littered in scattering clumps of starlight, was beautiful and serene. Set apart from the dark, miserable wood behind them, this open space almost seemed to offer an eerie spot of solitude for a couple to meet secretly. A couple? Sylphiel and him? No, that was impossible for reasons he didn't have to go into again.

  
"Yeah, you are, er… I mean it is!" Swallowing suddenly and knowing he looked like a complete idiot for blurting out what his mind should have kept a better handle on, Zelgadis scampered into the meadow at an almost run. His light, coupled with the falling starlight from above mingled into a subtly larger glow. "I don't see any dandelions."   


Sylphiel gazed at the lovely scenery with a peaceful look on her face. 'If only Gourry-sama could be here with me…' she thought, but cast such thoughts away. Gourry was with Lina; maybe not officially as of yet, but it was painfully obvious that they would end up together. She knelt down after calming her thoughts and was sitting upon the soft grass in lotus style. "We'll have to look for them I suppose," she replied as she began to search through the fine blades of grass and small flowers.  


"Should you be bending down like that?" Gods, what was with him tonight!? He turned away again, this time his blue skin was riddled with red marks of embarrassment. That might have been something that mazoku Xellos would have said, but those words shouldn't have been imprinted on his tongue. "I mean," he coughed, finding he did so more out of a habit to take the attention off of what he had said, rather then for any real need, "You'll get grass stains and they'll wonder why." ACK, again! Why was everything going back to sexual innuendoes? Was he that full of himself to think they'd honestly believe Sylphiel would fool around with him?! WITH anyone, he corrected. ~_Least of all... me...~  
_

Sylphiel looked up quizzically at Zelgadis. 'What does he mean by that?' She felt her face heat a little with a delicate blush on her cheeks as she caught herself staring at his naked chest again. Looking back down at the grass to look occupied, she agreed that he did make a good point however. "Well I could take my cloak off and spread it on the grass, it won't matter if there are any stains on it."   


Rising up from her where she was on the grass, Sylphiel undid the clasp of her cloak and laid it down, showing off her hourglass figure that was wrapped in various shades of purple, ranging from dark violet to light lavender. Afterwards, she bent down on it to search through the grass.  


Zelgadis could feel the swirl of cold night air, like a ticklish feather kiss around his sweat dried skin, but for some reason the intimate touch of night's fingers did not offer the coolness he needed to allay his rising body temperature. Why was he so bloody hot all of a sudden? He was a rock golem, 1/3 of it at least, so this shouldn't be happening! Could he really be affected by Sylphiel's presence? Already, his idea of self worth was beyond redemption, so to admit he might actually be interested in her would be like admitting he was human... and that he knew, without a doubt, he wasn't.  
  
"Wait, is that it?" He turned around, trying to jar his own inner thinking to distraction, as he pointed to a patch of yellow flowers winking beneath the corner of her cloak. Without thinking he moved towards it at the same time she did.

She heard his words and turned around to pick the flowers only to come in contact with a hard object. Sylphiel felt a smarting pain in her head and fell backwards to land on her bottom with a small "Oof" sound. She brought up a dainty hand to press against her forehead, wincing in pain. It felt like her head hit a rock... oh wait... it did.  


"Sorry," he replied, his voice coloured with dismay at having carelessly hit her like that. While his hard head gave him complete bonuses in dealing with Lina and her fists of iron, it was not the case with Sylphiel. "Here, let me look at it. I can heal it." Feeling very much like Gourry after those special moments when he says something completely stupid, he realized, belatedly, that Sylphiel could simply use her white magic and heal herself. ~_Nice going Zelgadis, your jittery nerves really made you look suave now.~  
_

Sylphiel gave a sheepish smile. "Thank you very much Zelgadis-san, but I can heal myself," she said and chanted a small recovery spell to heal the knot in her head, a small white glow flowing from her hand. Once the pain in her head subsided, Sylphiel gave him a sweet smile and asked if he was all right.  


With an uncomfortable lump swelling in his throat, as well as a growing hardness elsewhere, Zelgadis found himself sinking further into troubled thoughts. As if he couldn't be harder than what he was, he almost found the irony laughable. "Yeah, I'm fine, really." And yet, he knew he wasn't. He would never be _fine_ if this horrible monstrosity that was his curse went unfixed. He wanted the life Rezo had deprived him of back; he wanted to be human again. If he was human he could even chose to...love someone.   


Sylphiel looked thoughtfully at him and then back down on the soft earth. Of course he was all right, something like what just happened couldn't really hurt his stone skin, it would take something much more than that to even make a small dent. She berated herself mentally for being so thoughtless, she saw the pain in his eyes and she knew her asking must have brought up bad feelings for him.  
  
"I... I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice.   
  


"You don't have anything to apologize for." He replied with a dismissing shrug while running hard fingers over the roots of the plant he had found. "Why are you sad all the time?" Tearing the golden-orange plant from the grass, he made a polite offering of it to Sylphiel so that she could peruse the brown-green stem. "Not like I'm trying to be noisy or what not, but you shouldn't be sitting out here with me. I afraid I'm not big, blond and carry a sword of light." While Zelgadis had glanced idly up at the star infested sky when he spoke those words, his very tone had turned to self-condemnation for what his very nature was in comparison to the other swordsman.  


Sylphiel looked at him with wide startled eyes. Where did that come from? Zelgadis was just as strong and brave as well as good with a sword as Gourry-sama, so why was he saying such a thing? She turned her head slowly as she took the small plant from his fingers, twirling it in her own. She seemed to be in thoughtful sadness over his question and after a moment gave a small sigh. "I'm lonely. I suppose that's why I seem sad most of the time." Her words were said in a hushed whisper.  


"Lonely, you?" He'd been so walled up in his own private and empty castle of solitude that he had never once thought to look once outside those sturdy walls to believe if anyone else could feel the same way. "What do you have to be lonely for? You have Lina... and Gourry." Strong body, blond and completely human: Gourry. Would you listen to Zelgadis? Was this how low he had become? Reduced to jealousy over someone who was big and stupid?

Opening her palm like the flower whose bud he was laying within her palm, found he hadn't meant to run his blue, stone like fingers over her smaller, slender pale ones. "You are like the inside of this bud, the petals are your friends who protect you. See, Gourry is one of the petals."   


Sylphiel's eyes watered at hearing Zelgadis's words. Her friends did mean the world to her, and she loved them all very much. Although there was one of those friends who could never love her; at least not the way she wanted him to. Her hands trembled and the small bud fell from her grasp. The tears that had welled up in her eyes poured down her cheeks. "You are right Zelgadis-san but I... I don't have Gourry-sama." Her shoulders shook as she tried to keep in a sob. "He was never mine… never-"  


What could he say to comfort her? There, there? That cliche was even too blunt for him. She deserved something awe inspiring and uplifting, perhaps a motivational speech to get her back up and running. After all, she liked Gourry and had never once professed to liking him so shouldn't he just shove her back to him. Yet, try as he did, Zelgadis racked his mind for words that would not come. Could it be there he had a hideous little part of him that didn't want to encourage Sylphiel to go chasing after the blond idiot again. _~Am I mad? He can offer her a lot more than I can, I know he could, even though he has the brain the size of a pea… can't he?~_

Lifting his bare arm and wrapping it around her shoulder in a "there, there," (okay, so it wasn't blunt enough even for him) motion, Zelgadis found himself suddenly whistling an innocent little tune.   


Sensing an offering of comfort, Sylphiel turned to silently cry on Zelgadis's shoulder as she wrapped her arms about his waist. It hurt so much. Gourry would always be her friend, and protector no matter what, but he would never be her love and that was all there was to it. The small tune Zelgadis was whistling was pleasant to her ears but it wasn't enough to sooth her.   


"Sylphiel?" His voice twisted into something dry and squeaky as she wrapped her arms around him, making him wondered absently if she knew what she was doing. She felt so soft and yielding compared to his hard rigid curves that it nearly blew out his senses into overdrive. His fingers traced down the curve of her nape, stroking comforting caresses through her long strands of purple hair, while she sobbed against him. "It's okay." He wanted to say, it'll all turn out good in the end, but who was he kidding. He was still a chimera. Where was his good ending, huh?  


Her sobs had slowly quieted until they stopped completely, but she did not move from her place in Zelgadis's arms. Her heart still hurt but she felt embarrassed for letting her emotions take over her completely and she knew she must look quite pathetic crying over an unrequited love. "I'm sorry Zelgadis-san, you must think of me as a bother..." she whimpered and unconsciously held his waist a little bit tighter.  


"It's okay," he felt silly repeating himself, but with her warm, silky body laying against him as they both rested under a mystical, watching sky, he was afraid he might say something stupid; or worse, frighten her with the overwhelming feelings welling up from the pit of his soul.   


"Thank you..." Sylphiel said in a tiny voice as she tried to calm herself by taking several deep breaths. She rested against his shoulder, admiring how sturdy his frame was and how strong his arms felt wrapped around her. Her face went red in a matter of seconds. Where did -that- come from? Sylphiel started to do more deep breathing exercises, but this time it wasn't to calm her tears, but something else. She didn't actually realize what she was doing, but one of her hands had started to trace the shape of one of the stone pebbles that dotted his blue skin. 'His skin is so warm, like a stone that was warmed by the rays of the sun...' she thought.  


Dear god almighty what was she doing? A wave of heat had flooded his gut and he was half hoping she couldn't see or feel the flush as it raced from his face and down to his throat in an accusing streak of crimson. Zelgadis was afraid to look down. Perhaps he feared to confirm the fact where Sylphiel's warm, human fingers, were on him or perhaps he thought that by looking down, it would make the action suddenly none existent. Needless to say, his whistling had already stopped.  


When Sylphiel noticed that Zelgadis had stopped his small tune she found herself realizing just what she was doing. Drawing away from him slowly, she lowered her head, thinking that she had offended him. "I'm sorry Zelgadis-san," she said and paused before letting out a giggle when she realized something. Sylphiel picked her head back up to look him in the face, "I've been doing that a lot – apologizing - I mean." She spoke with both a sweet smile and a pretty blush on her cheeks.  


"Yeah, it's okay," he replied, his voice losing that squeak of initial surprise as he glanced along the meadow, trying to keep his gaze away from hers. _~You fool. Are you crazy? How can you think this about her? Could you ever think a beautiful girl like Sylphiel, who is only depressed right now and not in her right mind, could EVER be interested in you?_~ And there it was ! He was a fool for letting himself become embroiled in feelings that could -no would - never be reciprocated. "Just stop doing it. You have nothing to be sorry for."  


Her eyes held flashed hurt once more at his curt words but then filled with an unsure look. "Really? Are you sure you're all right? You... don't seem it," she said softly. Bringing up a small hand, she cupped his cheek making him turn to face her once more. "Zelgadis-san, please. Tell me what is the matter." Her fingers were still on his face while her green eyes held a pleading look, asking for him to open up to her. She would listen to him.  


__

~Gods, woman, did you really have to do that?~ Flushing crimson-red again, he figured he'd at least give Lina's hair some competition in that department as Sylphiel's fingers send another wave of fire screaming down into the pits of his stomach. There was absolutely no way he could tell her what he was feeling right now, as she laid nestled in his arms and touching his cheek with that innocent look of hers. How could he? If he told her that he felt the way about her as she felt about Gourry, Sylphiel would laugh in his face. She'd... Staring into her luminous, green eyes, lips half parted, he whispered breathlessly, "Why do you want to know?"  


"Why... do I..." Sylphiel said blinking her eyes in disbelief as she repeated his words, her eyes softened into deep worry. 'Poor Zelgadis-san, because of his appearance he thinks no one cares. He doesn't seem to know how to acknowledge someone's concern for him at all.' Lightly rubbing her hand against his cheek in a gesture of comfort, Sylphiel gave a warm smile, "Because I care about you, Zelgadis-san!" she whispered.  


"Sylphiel." Her name left his lips like a soft rapturous moan. Didn't she know? Couldn't she see what she was doing to him? In a moment of weakness which he would not forgive himself for later, his lips caught hers, kissing her lightly at first, but then changing to something deep... needy. Sylphiel was going to scream and hit him, a voice panicked inside him, and she would freak! ~_Let her, it wouldn't hurt~ _Oh, but he knew it would hurt. Maybe not physically, but emotionally it would devastate him.  


Sylphiel's eyes widened upon the sudden feeling of his lips upon her own. It was not of disgust as if some monster was kissing her, just merely surprise. 'Zelgadis-san... what are you...' she thought, her mind in a frantic swirl. Her body, on the other hand, was having different thoughts of its own and responded to Zelgadis in a flourish of unexpected longing. She could feel herself shiver from the pleasant feeling of his kiss as it deepened and upon instinct she started to kiss him back, sweet and timidly.  


He'd expected her to slap him away, to scream bloody, contemptuous murder to the four corners of the world, to-

Not relax in his embrace and enjoy the press of his hard lips! 

"Sylphiel," he breathed, his voice reedy and deep as if he couldn't disguise the depths of emotions any longer. If he had his shirt on and was around Lina and the others, he might have been able to shrug these feelings off and pretend none of this had happened, but that wasn't the case. He was in a remote meadow, surrounding by flowers and starlight, and he was alone with Sylphiel.

Sylphiel gazed into his eyes as if she were searching for something hidden beneath them. Taking this moment to try to catch her breath, she struggled with the newfound and confusing emotions that were coursing through her. Blushing furiously, she gave Zelgadis an intensely green eye look, as if seeing him for the first time. No, it was not as Zelgadis the chimera, but as Zelgadis the man, the person, the human... her breath caught and gave a tiny whimper. "Zelgadis-san?" 

With a searing rasp torn free from breathless, panting lips, Zelgadis pulled away with wide, open eyes. Had he just kissed a _flower_ with these stone lips of his? What was he thinking? How could he do something so unbecoming to her? "Sylphiel, I…" But there was nothing he could he tell her that would not get him a deserving slap to his blue skinned face.

  
His sudden movements caught her off guard and she gave a confused blink that also housed... hurt? Yes, the way he was looking at her right now, his eyes filled with shock at what he had done, hurt Sylphiel badly. He was obviously regretting his actions, but... "Why?" 

With a trembling sigh, Zelgadis found himself shrugging almost apologetically before turning away from those painful, searing green eyes of hers. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean - I wasn't thinking-" Needing suddenly to put some much needed space between them, he jostled her to the side and struggled awkwardly to his feet. If he didn't do that now, he would regret it later. Well, perhaps not 'later' later, but when Gourry came after him with his sword of light, maybe then he'd regret it.  


Seeing that he was leaving, Sylphiel grabbed his hand in earnest. She did not wish for him to go - not without clearing things between them both. "Please, don't leave, it was not as if you forced me..." she said in her most honest tone. She gently squeezed Zelgadis's hand to give him the reassurance that she meant what she said.  


"I think I should Sylphiel," and there was that unmistakable note in his voice that bespoke the fact that if he stayed, he would be making a mistake that neither of them would ever live down. "I didn't mean to do this. I shouldn't have." ~_I'm not Gourry that I can careless do whatever I want… I'm a man deep down, and I have to act like one. Even if I don't allow myself to have what I want~ _He drifted away from the center of the meadow in which they'd been sitting in, leaving her stranded in the island of flowers as if she if were nothing more than the night breeze that blew accusingly through her hair.

Flashing painful eyes at Zelgadis' rejection of her, Sylphiel lowered her head and let go of him. With her hands in her lap, she couldn't bear to watch him go. It would be too painful. Sylphiel's eyes brimmed with tears and it felt as if her heart was breaking apart. 

Rejected! She would always be rejected. First by Gourry-sama in his own unspoken way, and now Zelgadis-san after he given her her first kiss. Bringing up her fingers to cover her face, she cried into fingers as her shoulders shook.  


(Authors' End Notes:) 

Yashira: Me and Tara were in the midst of trying a Slayers-Fushigi Yuugi cross over when we started talking about Zelgadis and Sylphiel. I've always liked this pairing even though I never found a lot of support for it. I know I've done a lot of fiction for Inuyasha and company, but I was hoping to go outside of that fandom to try something else like this. If you're curious, I played Zelgadis and Tara took Sylphiel. This is the first time I've tried to write and joint a Slayers fanfic, hopefully there will be more. ^-^ (Btw, there are multitudes of spellings for Zel, Seilune etc… but I had to pick one.)

(Zelgadis: You don't say? *sarcastic*)

Tara-hime: This is probably the only pairing that I support for Sylphiel inside the Slayers group. Besides the fact that there is Lina involved, Gourry is not the best pick for Sylphiel. Sure if they did end up together it would be happily ever after, but she needs someone who needs to be healed, someone like Zelgadis perhaps? They both have their own sorrow to deal with and can find comfort in each other. This would also be a first for me in a joint fic. ^^


End file.
